Энни/Прочее
* Подругу геймплей-продюсера Riot Games зовут Энни. У нее есть плюшевый мишка, которого зовут Тибберс. * Энни была разработана Ezreal и Guinsoo, с некоторой помощью Zileas.Annie Visual Upgrade Live is on the PBE! * Энни является одним из первых 6 созданных персонажей вместе с , , , и . * Энни была первым чемпионом, у которой было 8 образов. ** Она стала вторым чемпионом с 9 образами, первым стал . * Фамилия Энни, Хастур, является отсылкой к Хастуру Неизрекаемому из . * Энни является вторым чемпионом, у которого изменили иконки способностей и провели визуальное обновление, первым была . * Энни получила ранее визуальное обновление на Филипинских серверах, в комплекте с новыми частицами, иконками и цитатами, но без новых Изображений. * в настоящее время является способностью с наибольшим модификатором урона, равным , если считать начальный урон и все 45 тиков ауры . Фразы * Шутки Энни являются возможной отсылкой к с его бессмысленной манерой речи, который является персонажем мультсериала . * Новая насмешка Энни "Плакса- вакса, гуталин в мой огонь ты... угодил", что похоже на крылатое выражение "Плакса вакса, гуталин, на носу горячий блин. Это не годится, можно простудиться"). * Фраза Энни, "Давай считать до пяти!" '' является отсылкой к ее пассивной способности, , которая предоставляет каждой пятой её способности дополнительный эффект. * Энни имеет общую с , , и фразу ''"Сюда." Образы ; * После Визуального Обновления в январе 2013 все образы Энни получили уникальные образы Тиббераса.Visual Upgrade: Annie, the Dark Child1/16 PBE Update: Annie VU and Lunar Revel Skins * Энни имеет 4 образа, которые имеют связь со скинами других чемпионов: ** Энни Красная Шапочка & ** Энни в Стране Чудес & ** Королева Бала Энни & ** Готическая Энни & ; * It is one of the four Collector's Edition skins, along with the complementary skins of , , and . The skin could be obtained by buying the Digital Copy in the Store. * The skin was to be sold outside the bundle on the 1st of February to the 10th of February as a celebration of a very positive remake and the fact the Collector's Edition bundle was outdated, this sale was denied and is the first sale of a skin to ever be denied. * Goth Annie's rework appears to have been based on the Chinese Artwork. ; * It is a reference to a famous fairy tale, . ; * It is a reference to , with Annie dressed as the titular Alice and Tibbers taking the place of the White Rabbit. * It was a response to player requests to change Tibbers' skin. It is classified as a Legendary Skin. ; * It is a reference to the movie. ; * Frostfire Annie was originally going to have blonde hair before being changed.http://knockwurst.deviantart.com/art/LoL-Frostfire-Annie-254281878 ; * In Annie's Panda skin, Tibbers looks alot like the Panda King from the Sly Cooper games, who used flame kun-fu (named flame-fu) & fireworks to fight. * Oddly enough Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time was released in NA on Feb 4th, and it was the newest Sly game in 8 years, and Panda Annie was released on Feb 8th, only 4 days apart from this long awaited game. * She shares this theme with . Relations * Annie is the daughter of Gregori Hastur, the Gray Warlock, and Amoline, the Shadow Witch. The two are the leaders of the Gray Order, political and social outcasts who left Noxus to pursue dark arcane knowledge. The Order has since colonized the Voodoo Lands. * Annie and are good friends, explaining why both share a similar skin theme. Prom queen Annie and Almost prom-king Amumu. Media Panda Annie Log-in Screen= |-| A Twist of Fate Trailer=